1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic controls for vehicles, and more particularly, to an electronically controlled floor mounted pedal with a position sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, and in particular automotive vehicles, utilize a foot-operated device, such as a brake pedal or a throttle control pedal, also referred to as an accelerator pedal, to control the movement of the vehicle. Conventional brake systems include a brake pedal for transmitting a braking force from the vehicle operator to the wheels of the vehicle. Similarly, conventional throttle control systems include a throttle pedal to transmit a signal from the vehicle operator to a controller to control acceleration and movement of the vehicle. The pedal may be attached to a portion of the vehicle, such as mounted on the floor or suspended from a wall.
Recent innovations in electronics technology have led to increased use of electronic controls for vehicle systems, such as the throttle system or the brake system. In an electronically controlled throttle control system, the movement of the pedal is determined by a position sensor, which senses the relative position of the pedal arm and transmits a signal to a controller to operate the throttle. The electronically controlled brake system operates in a similar manner.
While presently available floor mounted pedals work, they are bulky parts and may be expensive to manufacture. Thus, there is a need in the art for a cost-effective electronically controlled floor mounted pedal that includes a position sensor.